<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carnival mirror man by maddy_does (favefangirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883206">carnival mirror man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does'>maddy_does (favefangirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carry on countdown 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Some Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz is having what could be the worst night of his life when he receives some advice from an unexpected place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>carry on countdown 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>carnival mirror man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carry On Countdown Day 10, DEC 4: Crossover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cold December air bites at his face as he takes a step out of the stuffy hallway onto the street to smoke a cigarette. He doesn’t know whose idea it was to have a big family Christmas at his, but he hopes they get coal in their stocking. It’s been exhausting. He’d only gone along with it because bloody Simon had guilted him about how he’d never had a family Christmas before. And that was Baz’s fault? God, he was so angry right now. He hadn’t wanted this and the whole thing had been a train wreck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon kept insisting on touching him, holding his hand or wrapping an arm around his waist or leaning into his side. He’d spent all night pretending not to see his father flinch at the sight. He’d finally had enough and snatched his hand away. Simon had given him one of those kicked-puppy looks he was so good at, and Baz ignored that, too. He didn’t need this, playing happy families when they were anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne had grimaced at Simon’s eating habits at the table and asked if he really needed a second helping, Mordelia kept asking intrusive questions about where Simon’s family was, the twins were running around touching everything with their sticky little fingers, and the baby hadn’t stopped crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much. All of it - too much. His boyfriend and his family and a dinner with all the trimmings, as though they ever cooked. It was too cliché and too strained, and Baz just wanted to leave and not come back. To pretend like this was fine, like he wasn’t sat holding the hand of the boy he loved a foot away from his homophobic, snobbish father, was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened behind him just as he was taking another drag of his cigarette. He nearly choked on the smoke as his father stepped outside and closed the door behind him, a frown etched onto his face as was its perpetual expression whenever Baz was around. He managed to compose himself before Malcolm spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll come as much of a surprise when I say I don’t approve.” Baz bit the inside of his cheek to try and stave off the tears that were burning in his eyes. It wasn’t a surprise but it still hurt. “If Natasha were here she’d be saying the same thing,” Malcolm continued, and that was a low blow, to bring his mum into this. “I expect you to put an end to this madness sooner, rather than later, taking after your aunt’s bohemian lifestyle and playing house with some ridiculous boy.” He shook his head. “I’m ashamed of you, Basilton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he went back inside. Baz scrunched up his face but the tears still fell. He took another drag of his cigarette and wiped at his eyes harshly. Fuck this night, fuck Simon and his bright ideas, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>his father. He didn’t want any of this. If he could just be normal he would, but he never chose any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” another voice came from behind him. It was a tall, thin, blonde haired man who looked to be about Baz’s age. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I’m just waiting for someone.” He nodded at the door next to Baz’s. “Was that your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz sneered. “What’s it got to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man quirked an unimpressed eyebrow. “Nothing at all,” he said in a mocking tone of voice. “I just know what it’s like not to meet your father’s expectations.” He shrugged, and he genuinely seemed like he barely cared. “You might find you’ll be a lot happier when you stop caring what he thinks, and start dictating your own life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the door he was waiting by opened and another man stepped out. He was shorter, with a mess of brown hair on his head, and half moon glasses that were taped together. “Sorry love,” he said as he hurried down the steps to meet the blonde man. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You know what Hermione’s like when she gets on about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about what I said,” the blonde haired man said over his shoulder as the other took his hand and began leading him down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz watched them walk away, enraptured by how casual they seemed to be about being so open where anyone could see. He was so mesmerised he didn’t realise his cigarette had burned down until he felt the sting on his finger. He dropped it and swore, pressing the wound to his lips as he stamped out the flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Simon asked, appearing through the door and closing it after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just-” when Baz looked back up the two men had disappeared. “Yeah,” he said again, turning to Simon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was illuminated by the light above their door which gave him a golden glow. He was so beautiful. Baz was reminded of the first time they'd met, in some shitty bar with poor lighting when Simon had bumped into him and made him spill his drink. He'd hovered around him for the rest of the night in an endeavour to make it up to him, but all that had served to do was piss Baz off even more. He'd drunk a lot of alcohol that night just to get him through it, and when he woke up in the morning he was in Simon's bed, in Simon's flat, half naked. Well, it would've been rude not to take him up on his offer of breakfast. And the rest was history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz had fallen fast, and the way he felt about Simon was scary. He loved him. He never felt more himself when he was with him. He was happy. The blond man's words from before echoed in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ve been a real prat tonight.” He sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon shrugged. “That’s okay. I get that it’s been stressful with your family. I shouldn’t have made you do this when you weren’t comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Baz said quickly. He stepped forward and took Simon’s hands in his. “No, this isn’t your fault. You’ve been amazing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>amazing, and I’m so lucky to have you.” Simon blushed and looked away and Baz couldn’t help but kiss him. It would’ve been criminal not to. “Come on, they’ll be gone in an hour and I want to show you how amazing you really are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon didn’t protest as Baz led him back inside, and it felt like stepping into his future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't really vibe with crossovers so this is the best i've got.</p><p>there was also meant to be like a nod the the ghosts of christmas past, present, and future, but i don't think it was very aparent.</p><p>anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! </p><p>i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because <i>uni</i>, but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: <a href="https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/">@maddy-does</a></p><p>thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>